darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Map Guide
Overview In the deep regions of the DarkOrbit galaxy, we have managed to find various parts and pieces to create what we call an official space pilot Map guide, that will assist any player (old or new) in finding their way through the orbit. When the word map is used, it simply means the "area" which we fly our ship in. All areas are separated by numerical order depending on the company that owns that area or map. An example is the company MMO, whose home map is 1-1. In that area you will find a base that is capable of letting players trade ore, switch equipment, or even jump to another galaxy by creating a unique portal near the base. To find out where each alien is found, please visit the Location of aliens page. The Maps Any map may or may not have the following, depending on the map: * Quests to complete * Ore or Boxes to collect * Aliens to attack * Galaxy gates or portals * No demilitarized zones Below you can see the different sections of the maps broken up to better understand the start system: Lowers X-1, X-2, X-3, X-4 A lower map is one of four maps that a company has that is usually a good starting area for new players since there are demilitarized zones and such. Uppers X-5, X-6, X-7, X-8 An upper map is a section of the start system after passing through the PvP / battle map areas. These consist of much harder aliens to fight, as well as higher level requirements to even access the upper maps. Battle maps 4-1, 4-2, 4-3, 4-4 A battle map is where PvP (player vs player) is enforced by not having any demilitarized zones, making them more difficult for any new player to enter without being prepared. 4-5 Another extension to battle maps, 4-5 is not really fit for PvP, mainly because it have various Uber and Boss type aliens that are known to swarm and deal lots of damage to passing players. Pirate maps 5-1, 5-2, 5-3 The pirate maps are a new added section to the initial star system that contain Pirate type aliens and Palladium. Blacklight Maps The Blacklight maps are new maps within the game that are very difficult and are only recommended for pilots of Ultra-Elite status. You can read more about these maps here or about the trivia for the maps here. At the same time, the New Star System was created. Special maps Usually rare or unique to DarkOrbit for a limited time only, these areas are usually available during other special events or promotions that are ongoing. Training map 0-1 The training map is the starting area for any new players to DarkOrbit, which is located on 0-1. Galaxy gate map Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Kappa, Lambda, Kronos, Hades, Kuiper, and more... A galaxy gate is a distant area that challenges players to fight against waves of aliens that provides a generous bundled reward after finishing. .'' 'Cubikon's Graveyard map' The Cubikon Graveyard map is a rare map that is only accessed through a wormhole found on 4-5. . '''Event map' An event map is a special map that is only used to host an event such as Team Deathmatch, Spaceball, or many more. . Category:X-1 Category:X-2 Category:X-3 Category:Battle map Category:Training map Category:Base map